It is known in such a data card insertion device that the sealing device comprises a spring mounted lower elastic element which rests with pretension against an upper sealing element. The data card can be inserted between the elastic element and the sealing element, so displacing the elastic element and forming the insertion slot.
This data card insertion device comprises a plurality of components and occupies a large amount of space.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,951 A discloses a data insertion device of the above-stated type.
EP 0 281 728 A furthermore discloses a data card insertion device which has a two-part sealing device, between the two parts of which is formed an insertion slot.